I'll Get You
by Mrs.Harrison0225
Summary: Bonnie always loved Paul McCartney,even though he only saw them as friends. Bonnie will stop at nothing to win his heart. Will she succeed? This ties with the story Love You Forever and Forever.


**Since all of you want to know more about the fabulous Bonnie Smith, I present you, a new fanfic! Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Beatles**

Chapter One

I, Bonnie Smith, am in love with Paul McCartney. I know that he doesn't like me back, but I still love him. And one day, I know I'll get him in the end.

I've been in love with him since I first laid my eyes on him back in sixth grade. He had these amazing doe hazel eyes. His eyebrows were in perfect arches just above his eyes. And he had the cutest baby face a boy can have. He was also unique. He was left handed, and played a ton of instruments and could sing! His voice is so angelic, that I just want to melt!

Yes, I _know_ I'm boy crazy. I'm a lot of things- determined, strong willed, persistent, and most of all, _gorgeous!_ Unlike my friend Violet. She's so shy. But she's really pretty! I recently gave her a makeover to win the heart of George Harrison, one of Paul's mates.

George wasn't as cute as Paul, but he sure was attractive! I also had feelings for John, Paul's older friend. But he was scary, and saw me as a little kid. Let me get one thing straight. I am _not_ a kid! I am a woman, ready to take on the world.

Like I said before, Paul doesn't like me. But I didn't care. I knew that it was time for a change at the beginning of the new school year. I began to wear a little makeup and more girly outfits.

"Hey Paul," I said flirtatiously during second period.

"Hey, Bonnie," Paul said awkwardly.

"You look cute today!" I exclaimed. He did! He wore his leather jacket, making him look like a Teddy Boy. It was so hot.

"Uh, thanks..."Paul replied. He was so cute when he's awkward!

He was always awkward when I brought up stuff like that. He'd always been like that! Even in sixth grade.

I remember when I first met him in sixth grade. His hair was combed to the side, and he wore a sweater that complimented his eyes. Even at twelve years old, I was smitten with the boy.

I let my blonde hair flow naturally today. Lots of boys liked me. Lots of _undesirable_ boys, to be exact. I wore a short skirt with a button up today. I didn't wear that much makeup, only mascara. Boys always stared at me as I walked. But I didn't care, because I only cared about Paul. Paul and I are best friends! And I knew that he didn't want to spoil our friendship by letting his feelings get in the way.

"H-hi, Bonnie. You look pretty today," said Nicholas, a bloke from my math class. He was the only boy that was actually cute. He had icy blue eyes that were very opaque. He also had shaggy blonde hair. People made fun of his long blonde hair, but he didn't care, and I thought that it was kind of cute, actually.

"Thank you, Nicholas," I said, tired. I didn't really care for him. And I knew for a fact that he lusted for me.

At lunch, all the boys stared at Violet. Today was the day that she revealed her new self. I did a good job! Because now, all the boys at our school had their eyes glued to my poor friend. And I kind of hated it. _I_ was the one who made her that way. Shouldn't _I _get some love too?

Even _Paul_ stared at her. I hated it! _I _should be the one the Paul stares at. Also, Violet wouldn't like him, because she saw him as a brother. I pretended that I didn't care, and just acted like everything was normal. I gave Violet tips on mascara.

Later that night, I called Paulie. I loved listening to his sweet voice.

"Hi Paulie! Whatcha doin'?" I asked excitedly.

"The usual, homework. You?" He asked me. _He asked me! He cared about what I was doing! That's so sweet!_

"Ah, ya know, just reading," I said nonchalantly, trying to sound smart.

Paul giggled on the line. It was too cute. "You? Reading? Impossible!"

"Haha okay, you caught me. I was just making some cookies," I admitted.

"Can you make _me_ some, Bon Bons?" Paul begged.

"No, only if ya marry me," I laughed.

"Fine,fine. Bonnie, will you marry me?" Paul asked.

"Yes! Of course I will! Let's honeymoon in the Bahamas!" I yelled.

"Now where are my cookies?" Paul teased.

"I'll give them to you tomorow, _husband!_" I joked.

Suddenly, the line grew silent. _Dead silent._ I only heard Paul's breathing.

"Paul? You there, babe?" I asked.

I heard Paul sigh. "Bonnie, I think I like Violet."

My heart began to hurt. It felt like Paul had loved it, and then stabbed it with a million knives. He  
Liked  
Violet.

"What?" I croaked.

"I like her, Bonnie. She's so beautiful." Paul spilled out. "Something about her, is just so amazing," It sounded like he was drunk on love for Violet.

"Violet doesn't like you, though!" I yelled.

"I don't care," Paul said softly. "Look, I gotta go, love. Bye." He quickly hung up.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes. Usually, I didn't care. But he liked _Violet_, my best friend.

It's not her fault that Paul likes her. But somehow, this hurt me. My body suddenly transformed from a lively plum into a withered prune.

I sobbed into my pillow. Why did everyone have to like Violet? Of course she's nice and smart, but she had no personality. She was awkward and didn't talk much. I then realized that this is a time for change. Maybe I came off too strong? I didn't know, but I knew that this Bonnie wasn't going to exist for much longer.


End file.
